Leather Armor
.]] Leather Armor , also known as Leather and Leather Outfit, is a recurring armor in the series. It is commonly the weakest armor in the games it appears in, though sometimes is beaten out by other armor, and switches from being a light armor and heavy armor. It provides no bonuses outside of very little defenses, and is easily surpassed by other armor quickly. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Leather Armor is a low-ranked armor that provides 4 Defense, -8 Evasion, and 8 Weight. It can be bought for 50 gil (40 in Easy Mode) at Pravoka and Cornelia. It can be equipped by all classes except Black Mage, White Mage, and their upgraded forms. Final Fantasy II Leather Armor is a low-ranked armor, providing 2 Defense, -6% Evasion, and -4 Intelligence/Spirit. It can be bought for 100 gil at Gatrea. Final Fantasy III Leather Armor is a low-ranked armor that can be equipped by all classes, and can be bought for 90 gil (95 on the NES) at Ur. In the NES version, it provides 2 Defense, 1 Magic Defense, and 1% Evade. In the 3D versions, it provides 3 Defense, and 1 Magic Defense. Final Fantasy V Leather Armor is the weakest light armor, providing 1 Defense, 1 Magic Defense, and 2 Weight. It can be bought for 80 gil at Tule or stolen from Melusine. Final Fantasy VI Leather Armor is the weakest light armor, providing 28 Defense and 19 Magic Defense. It can be obtained only through recruiting Terra, Locke, Edgar, and Cyan. It can be equipped by all characters except Sabin and Umaro. Final Fantasy XII Leather Armor is the weakest heavy armor, requiring the Heavy Armor 1 license to equip and providing 6 Defense and +2 Strength. It can be bought for 500 gil at Rabanastre and Barheim Passage, or found in Garamsythe Waterway (No. 11 Channel (Flooded)). In the ''Zodiac versions, it can be bought for 300 gil at Rabanastre, Giza Plains - The Dry, Barheim Passage, and Nalbina Fortress, or found in Dalmasca Westersand (The Midfault). It can be equipped by the Uhlan, Knight, Time Battlemage, and Foebreaker. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Leather Armor is the weakest armor, providing +10 HP. It can be bought for 200 gil at an Outfitter after meeting with Dycedarg at Eagrose Castle in Chapter 1, or found as a rare treasure at Merchant City of Dorter. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Final Fantasy Legend III Leather provides 2 defense and 2 magic defense. It can be bought for 200 G at Dharm in the Present. Bravely Default Leather Armor is heavy armor that provides 4 P.DEF and 1 M.DEF. It can be bought in Caldisla for 120 pg. Final Fantasy Dimensions Leather Armor is the weakest armor, providing 4 Defense and 1 Magic Defense. Dissidia Final Fantasy Leather Armor is a level 1 light armor that provides +368 HP. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 750 gil. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Leather Armor is a level 1 light armor that provides +428 HP. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 500 gil. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring The Leather Armor appears as an armor within the Forsaken Dungeon. It provides 3 Armor Def, 7 Durability, +2 Magic Def, -1 Speed, and -1 Consumption Rate. It can be bought for 20 gil at the Merchant's Shop. Gallery Leather Armor FFIII Art.png|Artwork from ''Final Fantasy III. Leathergear.jpg|Artwork from Final Fantasy V. FFVI Leather Armor Artwork.jpg|Artwork from Final Fantasy VI. Leather Armor FFXI Art.jpg|Artwork from Final Fantasy XI. FFT Leather Armor.gif|''Final Fantasy Tactics. FFRK Leather Armor FFIII.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIII. FFRK Leather Armor FFVI.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVI. Ehrgeiz Leather Armor.png|''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring''. Category:Light armor Category:Heavy armor